Tri-games and Meetings
by HPlover413
Summary: Ron tells hermione that hes leaving her for lavender the night she was suppose to tell him about their own bundle of joy now 15 years later a set of familular looking red haired triplets show up at hogwarts to compete in the tri games
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger rushed around her and her fiancés flat trying to make sure everything was perfect for tonight, because tonight she would tell Ron that she was carrying their first child and she was sure he would be excited about it, shoot he had already told her he wanted a big family so they would be starting a little earlier than they thought oh well.

Hermione had just finished checking on dinner when she heard Ron come through the front door talking with someone. _"Ron,"_ she called, _"who's with you?"_

"_It's just Harry and Ginny,"_ he said as he walked into the kitchen looking uncomfortable, _"Hermione can I talk to you in the living room for a second please?"_ He said turning and walking back into the living room before she could answer.

"_Um okay?"_ Hermione was confused as to why he didn't greet her with her usual kiss they shared when he got home. Walking into the room she saw Harry and Ginny looking up at her worryingly. _"Hi guys what are you two doing here?"_

Before Harry could answer Ron spoke, _"Their here because I thought this might be better if someone was here while I told you this."_ Ron was looking down at his feet trying to avoid Hermione's gaze. _"Hermione I'm sorry to tell you this but I've fallen in love with someone else," _he said looking up at her with anticipation.

Hermione couldn't believe what he had said "_I've fallen in love with someone else, how this could be?"_ Turning to look at her two friends on the couch she noticed they didn't look surprised at all, _"they knew," _she thought, _"they knew and didn't tell me."_

Looking straight at Ron, _"Who why when?"_

"_Lavender, we've been seeing each other for about five months and as for why I just don't feel a spark between us anymore." _

"_LAVENDER, YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING SEEING LAVENDER BEHIND MY BACK FOR FIVE MONTHS, WHY RON I LOVED YOU WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE GETTING MARRIED IN A MONTH, WHY RON WHY,"_ Hermione was crying by now and had dropped onto the nearby couch.

"_Hermione you have to believe I never meant to hurt you it's just that Lavender needs me now."_

She looked ready to kill, _"Needs you Ron I NEED YOU IVE NEEDED YOU SINCE WE WERE ELEVEN YEARS OLD GOD RON WHY?" _

He looked scared as he muttered the answer, _"she's pregnant."_

Hermione felt as if the world was crashing down around her _"pregnant,"_ she thought, Her fiancé was not supposed to get some other woman pregnant when she herself was about to tell him. Leaping up from her spot on the love seat Hermione turned to look at her friends sitting there watching the whole thing. _"Did you two know?"_ The looks of guilt on their faces were enough to answer her question. "YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENTSY TO TELL ME THAT I WAS BEING CHEATED, HOW COULD YOU." Hermione felt like she was on a breaking point, "I've got to get out of here."

"_Hermione please, don't go."_ Harry pleaded

Before they could stop her Hermione ran out of the flat and out of their lives.

Stopping to take a breath Hermione placed her hands on her barely noticeable baby bump_. "It's okay baby, mummy's here and I always will be."_ With that said Hermione continued to walk away from her former life.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 YEARS LATER**

Cameron Granger woke with start at the feeling of someone shoving him. Opening his eyes he saw his triplet Madison smirking down at her brother. _"Wake up sunshine we're landing,"_ Madison said laughing at her brother's position in the small airplane seat.

"_Oh shut up,"_ Cameron pushed his sister away while trying to reposition himself in his seat. _"Will you two idiots sit down all ready before Professor Demogalyn gives us a detention,"_ the two looked to see the oldest of the three sitting across the aisle scolding his siblings.

"_Come on Liam lighten up, this is supposed to be a school trip, we're meant to have fun,"_ Madison said rolling her eyes at her older brother. _"I know but we're not even supposed to be on this trip,"_ Liam whispered to his brother and sister, _"when mom finds out we forged her signature so that we could compete in the tri-cup she's going to be pissed."_

Madison sat up straight thinking over what her brother had said, _"look we've been on the games team for five years now and this is the first ever international tri-cup that the Maholloven Academy for young witches and Wizards has been able to go to okay and since we are the team's star participants,"_ she said gesturing between the three, _"then we need to be here to help our school win."_

"_Yeah but when mom finds out its being held at Hogwarts think how she'll react."_

"_Look as long as we stick with the plan and we stay away from certain people we'll be fine!"_

Liam was about to say something when the overhead speaker on the plane announced that they had finally landed at the London International airport and that everyone needed to gather their belongings.

After finally making it out the airport the triplets stood by their classmates waiting. _"Hey Professor how exactly are we getting to the school,"_ asked one of the team mate.

_"We shall be taking what is called the knight bus to the village of Hogsmeade and from there we will be walking to the school,"_ Just as he finished answering the fast as lightning blue bus appeared out of nowhere, _"will everyone on board and please find a seat."_ The boys took a seat with their fried Quincy while Madison sat with her friend Katie they had just sat down when the bus took off.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh,"_ was all you could here as the knight bus headed towards Hogwarts.

Madison POV

Snuggling down in her seat next Madison tried to relax after think about the conversation on the plane. _"..So what do you think Maddie? Maddie, MADISON!"_ _"What, what."_ I looked up and saw Katie looking at me funny, _"I'm sorry what did you say?"_

"_Do you think there's going to be any cute guys from the other schools competing?"_

"_I don't know,"_ I shook my head at the stupid thought_, "you know how I feel beside you know for a fact that Prof. Demo said no boys on the trip especially to you!"_

"_Whatever I just plan on being friendly to the other teams,"_ Katie said trying to look innocent but that didn't work on me I know exactly what she was thinking after being friends all of our lives practically. _"Katie Dugmire I know what you're thinking and stop it right now,"_ poking her in the shoulder.

"_Fine!"_

"_Good."_

Sitting back and looking out the window Jess could make out the towers of a castle in the distance, turning back towards the front she raised her hand. _"Yes Madison?" "Is that Hogwarts over there,"_ she said pointing out the window. _"Yes it is look kids,"_ all the students pushed to look out the window to see what would be their home for the next year.


	3. Chapter 3

The triplets waited with the rest of their classmates outside two huge doors leading to a room Professor Demogalyn had call the Great Hall_. "When are we going to get to go in?"_ asked Cam who was anxiously pacing in front of the two doors_. "Soon,"_ Madison answered_, "and stop pacing already what's up with you nervous?"_ she said giggling with Katie. Cam turned to glare at his sister, _"Nooo, I'm just hungry besides if Demo doesn't hurry up we're about to meet our opponents sooner than late,_" he said pointing behind the others.

The students turned to see another school group of asian looking students walking towards them. _"That's the group from the Hiroshami School in Japan,"_ whispered Katie to the triplets, _"according to Witch Wonder Magazine they are our number two competition in contest." _

"_Number two,"_ asked Madison, _"Whose number one then?"_

"_It's Hogwarts,"_ said Quincy, _"Buts that only because everyone thinks that just because Harry Potter kids are competing means they're going to win."_

"_Shut up Quincy,"_ snapped Liam, _"We'll just have to prove that wrong,"_ he said smirking. The others nodded at the comment there was no way they were going to let a bunch of brit twits think they would automatically win just because their dad saved the wizarding world.

The five friends turned back towards the doors as their Professor made his way out of them. _"All right kids now in just a moment we will be going to be introduced to the students and faculty of Hogwarts, but first you must listen to these three rules,"_ he said pointing his gaze towards the triplets.

"_Rule number one, once we enter we shall be sitting at the Gryffindor table which is the one with the red and gold banner above it."_

"_Rule number two, when the headmaster of Hogwarts makes the welcoming speech I don't want a peep out of any of you."_ Once again he said this with his gaze on the triplets.

"_Rule number three, be on your very best behavior you are after all representing the Maholloven Academy."_

As soon as he finished listing of the rules Madison was raising her hand, _"yes Maddie what is it?"_

"_Professor I couldn't help but notice the pointed looks you gave me and my brothers while you were reading off the rules and I find that very offensive," _she said dramatically putting a hand over her heart. The students laughed as they watched their professors roll their eyes at them

"_Well now that you know the rules lets go on in shall we."_ The other Professor with the group, Madame Winklenbach said. As the rest of the group started walking in Liam grabbed his brother and sisters arms before they could step through the doorway. _"What the, Liam let go,"_ Madison snapped.

"_I will just wait a second we need to be even more careful if we have to sit at the Gryffindor tables."_ He said anxiously

"_Why?_' Cameron asked looking confused.

"Because_,"_ Madison had figured out what Liam had meant, _" remember what mom said, dads family was always put into Gryffindor plus that other friend of hers we need to avoid them okay."_

The boys agreed and the three hurried in the room to where their classmates where just sitting down. Sitting down between Cameron and Kate and, looking around Madison noticed a lot of people staring at the triplets especially their hair. It wasn't every day you saw someone with that bright a red hair … well you did if you knew the Weasley family and by looking at the three they probably thought them to be related_. "And they'd be right,"_ Madison thought as she tried to focus on all the introductions being made at the table.

As she sat there trying to take in all around her, she just couldn't believe she was actually in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Sure she had heard all about Hogwarts from her mom but she never actually thought she would ever get to see the mysterious school from her moms past considering how her mom felt about her past.

Still thinking to herself she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. Looking around she saw that further down the tables towards the front where a group of red and black haired kids all of different ages staring at her and her brothers.

The group quickly looked away when they saw they had been caught but every so often a few of them would glance over at the three mystery siblings. Madison couldn't help but start to panic turning to the girl who had been telling her and Katie who everyone was, Madison quickly remembered her name was Olivia Wood.

"_Hey Olivia, who is that group sitting down the table that keeps staring?"_ The girl turned to see where her new American friend was pointing. "_Oh that's just the Weasley's and the Potters their all cousins, and the brown haired and light blonde are Frankie and Ally Longbottom , you could say they were related to them as well considering how much time as the families spend together._"

Madison couldn't believe her ears, _"Dammit we're here barely five minutes and they've already noticed us,"_ she her elbow to nudge her brother, Cameron he looked questionably at her till she cocked her head down the table towards the group. Noticing where his sister had been gesturing towards he saw the very group that they were supposed to stay away from. Cameron quickly realized who the group was.

Turning to look back at his sister he saw her mouthed, _"…get Liam."_ Nodding so she knew that he had understood her, He turned towards his brother sitting on his other side to replay the message their sisters to him. Sure if enough as soon as he understood what his siblings where talking about Liam looked as worried as ever. Leaning to talk to his brother, both boys were quickly preoccupied of the scenario at hand.

Madison saw her brothers whispering to each other about the little problem they had when she suddenly felt more eyes on her. Looking around once again Madison made eye to eye contact with the man she knew from old pictures as her father.


End file.
